


Shirtless

by Pichitinha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Annabeth finds herself holding a girls night out at her appartment and Percy doesn’t want to make things easy either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> In which I now steal plots! \o/ No, but really, this was totally based off on a fanfic by greenconverses in which Annabeth hides all of Percy shirts. It’s based on this particular plot actually, not the rest that happens on the fic. This fanfic is a little bit ridiculous and the ending is horrific (as it happens often).

When Piper tried convince Annabeth that a just girls night would be fun, she didn’t think much about what could  _not_  be fun about it, because it was just her, Piper and Hazel in the beginning and they’d been alone for mornings, afternoons and evening plenty of times, so it just happened to be another one of those situations where she would just hang out with her friends, except now it would have a name.

And then Piper came up saying that some of her sisters wanted to come and have a girls night and she had said they could, and even though Annabeth didn’t actually want that, she agreed because now that they were all grownups they could barely see their half-siblings anymore and she knew Piper missed some.

And then  _she_  had gone and made the stupid, stupid thing of refusing a movie night with her college friends because she had a girls night out with some old friends and the girls instantly decided that they wanted to meet Annabeth’s other friends and to be at the girls night out and she didn’t have the heart to say no to them.

So her  _me and my two friends_  gathering suddenly became  _me and over twenty people from which I’m not sure I know half_ gathering.

_Ugh_.

And so, as if she wasn’t already dreading the whole thing, Piper called her to check on the date and say that  _hey, my dad is having an event here on Saturday so we can’t do it in my place, can we do it in your apartment_  and of course they couldn’t because if it was there then Annabeth had no choice but to go through the whole night, but nonetheless she said yes. And then Piper said that it’d be better if they started it all by lunch time so they could have more time together.  _Yay!_

_Ugh._

So on Saturday she asked Percy if he had any plans and told him that some friends would be going over, and he said he’d go spend the afternoon with his mom then, so she could be with her friends.

They both left in the morning to the classes they had, and on lunch she met her college friends so they’d go over to a restaurant and meet the other girls.

Piper’s car broke so she was late and then the orders took forever to come and they left the restaurant way after three in the afternoon. They maneuvered the girls in the cars and headed to Annabeth’s and Percy’s apartment, taking yet some time to find space for all of the cars.

It was four fifteen when they finally entered the building. It took three times on the elevator so they could all be on the right floor, and when they were all finally there, Annabeth opened the door to the apartment, getting in and staying by the door so they could all go in as well.

Almost all of them gasped.

“Oh, hey, you’re home.” Said a shirtless Percy behind the kitchen counter.  _Shirtless_.

“Percy,”  _She would remain calm, she would remain calm._ “Weren’t you going to spend the afternoon with your mom?” She asked putting her coat and purse on the table while the girls spread around, still looking at him.

“Yes, but she had plans, so I came home early.” He answered mixing something in a bow - probably cookies -, like he couldn’t care less that all of Annabeth’s friends were ogling over his bare chest.

She walked over to him not actually believing that he could be so oblivious to what was happening, or that he got back home even though she told him some girls would be going over, or even more that he dared to cook while shitless knowing very well about the girls visiting.

“Well, okay, but couldn’t you go visit anyone else?” she was well aware that none of the girls were bothering to try not to hear. “I mean, I told you I had some friends coming.”

“I know, but all of the people that live near enough to visit had plans today. I don’t mean to intrude, I’ll stay in the bedroom and you can all pretend I don’t exist.”

Some of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin and even some of her college friends snorted and Annabeth didn’t know if she got angry at them or at Percy for being so good-looking and a big show-off.

She sighed. “Fine. But really, couldn’t you even put on a shirt?” To hell with being subtle, Percy’s chest was something for her, and her alone, to enjoy.

He smirked at her and said in a voice that she knew was for everyone to hear, “Did you forget that you hid all of my shirts because apparently there’s a house rule about me not being allowed to walk with a shirt on?”

Well, she should have seen that coming. He had been looking for an opportunity to brag about that since it first happened, and there he was, doing that to all of her friends and girls that she didn’t even know.

_Ugh_.

She could hear giggling behind her and suddenly she just really wanted it all to be over sooner so she could properly beat the hell out of Percy.

“Oh, right, I forgot! That rule applies only to when we’re alone.” He added, the smirk still on his face, and she could almost feel herself blushing as the girls giggled more. “Still, don’t know where my shirts are, so-“

“You could’ve called me.” She said through her gripped teeth.

“I tried and look what I found.” He took her cellphone from the counter and shook it to make his point. “And before your smart head gets there, I spilled coke on the shirt I put on this morning so I had to wash it when I got home.”

Annabeth didn’t know where to hide her face as she knew her friends would never let that die and she was so not ready for all the teasing.

She was so sure he had done it on purpose she was almost calling Sally to see if she really had plans, but then Percy got out of the kitchen – she could faintly remember hearing the oven being opened and then closed – and walked over to her, and before she could even process it, he tilted her head up and kissed her mouth.

“Well, I’ll let you girls alone. Hey Hazel, Piper.” He smiled at them and went up to the bathroom.

“So Percy can’t walk dressed in the house?” Piper asked and her lips were trembling as she tried to stop her laughter.

“Shut up.” Annabeth muttered under her breath.

“That’s your boyfriend?” One her college friends asked her.

“You live with you boyfriend?” Another friend asked almost at the same time, her eyebrows arched.

“Wow.” Exclaimed another one.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s Percy, my boyfriend, and we live together, and he doesn’t wear a shirt when we’re alone. Everything covered?” She desperately wanted to change the subject, but apparently she was the only one, as everyone else but Piper and Hazel seemed to have a thousand questions to ask, and the other two were just happy to watch it.

Percy got out of the bathroom soon enough and as no one but her noticed that, he smiled and winked at her as he walked towards the bedroom.

Damn Piper for suggesting a girls night, damn her for offering her house, damn the girls for ogling over her boyfriend, and damn him for being ogling material.

Actually, damn him for being so good looking and cute that she couldn’t even stay mad enough to not want to lock herself in that room with him.

She took that out of her mind as she sighed and settled to answer the questions that were made. She’d make him pay later.

(He’d probably enjoy it too, but she’d learn that sometimes she just had to let him win. Oh, well.)


End file.
